In general, it is dictated by law that a person who enters an industrial field such as a construction field, a shipyard, or a mine must wear a safety helmet. The safety helmet functions to protect the head of the wearer from an external impact.
Generally, the safety helmet is not integrally provided with a headlamp, and the headlamp is fixed to an outer circumference of the safety helmet using a fixing string for fixing the headlamp. This normally prevents the wearer from feeling a weight feeling or a discomfort due to the safety helmet by reducing the weight of the safety helmet, and is particularly due to an environment in which surroundings can be identified by peripheral lighting even in the case a headlamp is not used.
However, when a power outage occurs due to a fire or the like, the worker may become lost if he or she does not carry a separate headlamp or lighting unit and it is difficult for the worker to promptly evacuate.
Accordingly, it is necessary to fix, to the safety helmet, a headlamp having a weight light enough not to cause a heavy feeling or discomfort to a An LED is suitable for a lighting means which is lightweight, consumes little power of a battery, and emits light of a high luminance.
A safety helmet which employs an LED as a headlamp is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0450780 (published on Oct. 26, 2010). Korean Utility Model No. 20-0450780 has a configuration in which an LED lighting unit is rotatably installed to be accommodated within a shield part of a safety helmet such that the LED lighting unit can be exposed if necessary.
However, there is no structure for emitting heat generated by the LED installed in the safety helmet in the description of the utility model, and the wearer may feel uncomfortable due to the heat generated by the LED when the LED protrudes downward from a lower side of the shield part.
Further, the life span of the LED is rapidly shortened by the heat directly generated by the LED.
There are prior technologies which provide a safety helmet with a means for detecting an accident of the wearer in addition to the LED lighting unit, and an example of the technologies is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0089911.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0089911 provides a sensor for detecting an impact as a means for detecting an accident, and it technically has a meaning in realization of the functionality of a safety helmet because it is difficult to detect fatigue or a fainting of the user which is an accident not accompanied by an impact or an impact to an human body part other than the head, but it cannot guarantee the safety and life of the wearer as the first priority.